brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
OniTheWolf
Early SSBB History OniTheWolf is an online/offline competitive Smasher from the East Coast. Miami, FL, to be exact. He got Brawl the day it was released, but he wasn't allowed to play it. Two months later, he was able to play it. From the very beginning, he was not very good, since he had no competitive melee experience, just casual. He originally intended his mains to be Wolf, Link, Sonic, Lucario, and Meta Knight (this is before he learned about the tier lists, of course.) One day, after Oni had invited a friend over to his house to finish the Sub Space Emissary, he accidentaly picked Toon Link. "What?! I did not mean to pick this character!" he yelled at the screen. "This guy probablly sucks!" He continued ranting and raving as he picked Smashville. Then, things turned around for Oni. Toon Link was the perfect weight for him, he was easy to use, seeing he was a C-Stick rotator at the time. From then on, Oni decided to main Toon Link. The first online Brawl forum he decided to join was GameFAQs. This was where Oni learned the basics of playing competitively: *Final Destination, Battlefield, Smashville *No Items *8 minutes *Aerials, not smashes *Projectiles are cool Thinking he was all that, he challenged the Toon Link Runner-Up from the SSBB Online Champion charts at the time. He quickly got his ass handed to him. That was when Oni started to do all he can to get better. He one day, finally beat an RU and got onto the charts, and then eventually, beat the Champ. As of now, Oni no longer participates in the GameFAQs Champion Charts. Before this all happened, he eventually joined a Clan called SW (Smash Warriors), which, due to internal scrimmage between a leader, a member, and the rest of the clan, dissolved into The Last Brawlers a few members from SW remain in the Last Brawlers, including Oni. He owes a big thanks to them for helping him get to where he is today. As of now, he has no intention of leaving the Last Brawlers. Oni's debut Tourney was one at a local University, where he got crushed in the FFA rounds. However, there, he learned about some of FL's superstar Brawlers, mainly Seibrik. He has played Galeon and Nicholas.Riddle, getting wrecked by them both. His goal is to one day make the Florida PowerRankings and to become the states Best TL. Mains and Secondaries Oni Plays the following people: #Toon Link- Classic Costume #Lucas- Blue Costume #Marth- Red Costume #Lucario- Red Costume #Meta Knight- Red Costume #Snake- Blue Costume #Zero Suit Samus- Black Costume #Sheik- Black Costume Online forums OniTheWolf is a member of the following SSBB Sites/Forums: *GameFAQs- Oni_The_Wolf *Brawl Friend Codes- OniTheWolf *GameBattles- OniTheWolf *All is Brawl- OniTheWolf *Smash World Forums- OniTheWolf *SSBB Domain- OniTheWolf Offline Tournament Records (Goes from oldest to most recent) - University of Miami SSBB Tournament w/ Soccer balls- Didn't make it out of the first round (FFA) - Kendall Play N' Trade- 7th/32 (Toon Link) - Zero Ping Monthlies 8/15/09- 13th/33 - Zero Ping Monthlies 10/10/09- ??/?? (Rankings not released, but Horrible, lost in the second round) Facts 1. Oni picked Toon Link by accident, then decided to main him. 2. He is trying to learn competitive Melee, currently maining Marth. 3. He went through a phase, in which he completely dropped Toon Link and played Lucas only. 4. He uses three different names for Brawl: One with Tap Jump off for All his characters except Sheik and Marth, for Marth, he uses a name with Tap Jump on, as for Sheik, he plays with a name which has Tap Jump Off and L Set to Attack to make her DACUS easier. 5. Oni has horrible DI. 7. Oni is a big Tennis player, and he is about to start off competitive Tennis again soon. 8. He loves History, Writting, and Politics, and he despises any sort of Math or Science. Category:Clans Category:Brawlers Category:Offline Smashes Category:Toon Link Category:Florida Smashers